


Вальс перед прощанием

by ToraTallium



Category: Charmed
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Innocence, M/M, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с однострочников: Крис Холливел/Лео Уайатт. "Никогда не думал, что по-настоящему влюблюсь в своего сына". Танцевать вальс, нежно поцеловаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вальс перед прощанием

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к 6х23, 385 слов. Вертикальный инцест. Автор не шиппер, всё мило и невинно.

В тот день, когда Крис почти погиб, Лео чуть не сошел с ума. Никого он не боялся потерять сильнее, чем Пайпер, но стоило ему увидеть обессиленного юношу, как сердце остановилось, пропуская удар, а глухая боль пронзила сознание. Тогда отчаяние дало ему достаточно сил, чтобы исцелить гостя из будущего, а после – остановить Гидеона.  
  
А сегодня, спустя каких-то жалких два дня, Крис должен вернуться домой.  
  
В большом зале Школы Магии не было никого, кроме них двоих, и Старейшина с тоской смотрел на своего младшего сына, искренне не желая его отпускать, пусть даже это и было правильным. Именно сейчас, когда Крис наконец простил его, когда они нашли общий язык, когда...  
  
\- Что с тобой, пап?  
  
Он чувствует, что Лео изменился. Это не тот же человек, который был рядом со всеми, кроме него, и теперь ему не все равно. Крис немного боится возвращаться – кто знает, не выпал ли он из ткани пространства и времени, все-таки изменив прошлое? Вспомнит ли он свое измененное будущее?  
  
\- Ты нервничаешь. Знаешь, что хорошо успокаивает? Танцы.  
  
Крис недоверчиво приподнимает бровь, но на губах теплится улыбка – его отец находит граммофон и пластинки, и по залу распространяются нежные звуки вальса.  
  
\- Ты не шутишь?  
  
\- Я абсолютно серьезен, - Лео улыбается в ответ.  
  
Сейчас все мысли Старейшины сосредоточены только на Крисе – он смеется, позволяя вести себя в танце, расслабляется, возможно, впервые по-настоящему за долгое время. Лео не хочет, чтобы его сын еще о чем-то волновался, возвращаясь в светлое будущее. Но пока музыка играет, Крис так близко и так пристально смотрит в глаза, напоминая – «ты не ответил на мой вопрос» - что когда звуки вальса стихают, Лео не может молчать.  
  
\- Никогда не думал, что по-настоящему влюблюсь в своего сына, - Старейшина опасается, что сейчас он оттолкнет отца, и все то, что им с трудом удалось собрать по кусочкам, развалится, но происходит нечто другое. Гораздо более неожиданное.  
  
Крис в первый момент не верит своим ушам, но даже без своих способностей знает – Лео не стал бы врать. Последний камень падает с души, и все еще ошеломленный новостью парень осторожно целует его в губы – немного неуверенно, но чувствуя ответную нежность, так что все сомнения о правильности происходящего отходят на задний план. Поцелуй получается мимолетным, но сейчас и это кажется большим подарком судьбы.  
  
\- Скоро придут сестры, - Крис первый отходит на три шага назад, но не чувствует сожаления.  
  
\- На этот раз все будет хорошо.


End file.
